


Abuse of Position

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: What if Angel offered Lindsey his old job back?





	Abuse of Position

**Author's Note:**

> Not-worksafe. Hard R

“Hello, Lindsey.” Angel didn’t look up from the paper he was signing.

Lindsey rolled his shoulders, feeling oddly naked without his shackles and chains. “Not that I’m ungrateful,” he said, “but mind telling me why you’re letting me go?”

“I’m not,” Angel replied. He set down his pen, checked over the page, and closed the leather portfolio. He looked up. “Your contract with Wolfram & Hart was never terminated.”

Lindsey froze mid-fidget. “I quit.”

Angel’s smile was nasty. “Which would have been worth something if the contract you signed in blood didn’t forfeit your right to do so.”

Lindsey bit his upper lip. “Can I, uh…?”

“Review your contract, counselor? Certainly. When you’re off the clock.”

Lindsey’s hand went to trace his right wrist, where the hard metal had lain so many times recently, where his flesh was once cut. It’s a nervous habit. “You’re just giving me my old job back?”

“Not giving. From my point of view, it always has been your job, Lindsey, and you’ve been failing to show up to work.”

Lindsey huffed a short laugh. “You going to dock my pay, boss?”

Angel shrugged. “Gunn will be handling any contract specifics, as head of legal. In fact, you have a meeting with him, as soon as we’re done here.”

“That’s it? You… you’re trusting me?”

A corner of Angel’s smile lifted. “I don’t have to trust you, Lindsey. What, have you forgotten what working for this place is like?”

A cold shiver ran through Lindsey, but he wasn’t sure, yet, if it was dread or euphoria. He forced himself to relax. He tossed his head back. “Hell, yeah, I remember. So, old game, new players?”

Angel stood and extended his hand. “Meet the new boss,” he smirked.

Lindsey almost didn’t take the handshake, but he liked the irony of it. Angel’s hand was room-temperature and dry, his own sweating. Angel smiled at that, obviously happy to be proved right about how nervous his newest employee was.

And Lindsey knew, without a doubt, that he ought to leave. Turn tail and run. He’d done it before, admittedly with a little more cash on hand, but he could do it.

Instead he met with Gunn.

Gunn pulled back the check for a clothing advance as Lindsey reached for it. “I respect Angel’s decision,” he said, “he’s never led us astray. But so help me, if you betray his trust, if you use this gift to turn on us, I will hunt you down and kill you.”

Lindsey snatched the check. “I just want to get on with my life,” he said.

Gunn nodded, and smiled an ironic little smile. “Then welcome to the team. You do know we aren’t evil anymore, right?”

Over all, it was a lot less threatening than a typical meeting with Holland Manners. Even with the death threat.

They kept his apartment for him – the apartment! Well, Eve had paid the rent up, so it was more a case of they didn’t bother to close the lease. Still, two weeks after having his heart routinely ripped out in a hell dimension, Lindsey was back at Wolfram and Hart, a practicing member of the California bar.

And high and might as Angel might make it sound, the work wasn’t all that different. Hell, it was identical. Lindsey was assigned right away to three of his previous clients, since he knew them. He wasn’t too thrilled to see Johny Two-Teeth again. But them’s the breaks.

Yes, in general, Lindsey was content to ignore the feeling in his gut that the rug was about to slip out from under him.

Even when Spike happened to walk past and froze in his tracks staring at him.

“Didn’t get the memo?” He said, and patted the vampire on the shoulder.

Spike flinched back and muttered something, the end of which was all Lindsey caught, but that was “Doyle”, so he could guess the rest.

Lindsey was prepared to let that little inevitable reunion slide like water off his back, but as he turned to head to his office, there was Angel, standing in the door to _his_ office, and not looking too pleased. “Lindsey? In here. Now.”

Lindsey tried to keep calm as he followed Angel. “Problem, boss?”

“Close the door. Harmony? Hold my calls for the next twenty minutes.” This last was said into the intercom.

Lindsey closed the boss-man’s door and waited.

“Enjoying the job, Linds? Not waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

“No, sir. Well, not exclusively.”

“You like how things are going? You want to keep them this way?”

Here it comes, Lindsey thought, and took a half-step back. “You know I do.”

Angel’s smile was predatory. He walked in front of his desk and leaned back on it. “You ever spend much time in the CEO’s office? Before the rebuild, I mean?”

“Of course not. I reported to the head of Special Projects. He reported to the CEO.”

“Want to see it more often?”

“Is this a bribe or a threat? Just so I know which flavor of ‘no’.”

Angel sighed and rolled his eyes ceiling-ward. “I was hoping we didn’t have to be blunt about this.”

“We lawyers like having things spelled out for us,” Lindsey said, balling his fists in his pockets.

Angel nodded. He took a lazy step forward, watching his feet like he was being all palsy. “I want to be sure, Linds, that you’re the kind of guy I can trust.”

“Thought we established that you don’t trust me. If you’re worried about Spike, I can avoid him. In fact, I was planning on it.”

And then Angel was standing close enough Lindsey could feel him not breathing, feel the alien stillness of his vampire body, because any motion would have caused incidental contact.

A pull of in-taken breath precedes Angel’s next words, drawing across Lindsey’s cheek. “I don’t have to threaten, or bribe. Do I? It’s in your best interest to keep the boss’s boss happy.”

There drops that other shoe, leaden and heavy. Lindsey licked his dry lips. “Well, considering a one-way ticket to hell is in the severance package here, you ain’t lying.”

Lindsey let himself relax into it as Angel’s hand cupped the back of his head, fingers laced possessively through his hair. There was that hard look, those dark eyes so hard to see past, and that stone idol mouth, leaning close, puffing breath like a bull about to charge, and he let his head tilt back and meet those angry lips.

The kiss was hard, pressing skin to skull, making his teeth ache. And if it turned Lindsey on, just a little, that this man was that strong, well, that was an unexpected perk. Because, after all, this wasn’t about what Lindsey wanted. Not by a mile.

Angel let go, and Lindsey had to stumble to regain his balance. “That’s a good start,” Angel said, and went back to his desk.

Lindsey blinked a few times as Angel sat down and opened a portfolio and… started reading it?

“Am I free to go, then?”

“That’s your call,” Angel said. He glanced up very briefly. “No one’s keeping you here.”

And he was writing, all his attention seemingly on his work. Lindsey shook his head. “Well, that’s it in a nutshell, isn’t it? No threat, no bribe: just the knowledge that both could be there, if you wanted, and you leave the decision all up to me. Does that soothe your conscience?”

“I don’t recall listening to you yap being on the top of my list of things that make the boss happy,” Angel said, not looking up from his papers.

Lindsey felt a squirming in his belly, swallowing his pride like an electric eel. Pride was funny like that, like how he told himself there was no way he’d cross the room as his feet were already moving.

Angel’s thighs were hard and muscular, through the fine fabric of his Italian suit. His dick was hard too, hard and big, pressing against Lindsey’s leg as he slid between Angel and the desk. “This what you want?” he breathed. “Want me to ride you in your big boss chair? Pretend I’m happy to do it, too, because I want what you have to give?”

Angel hissed, long and slow, and his hands dropped to Lindsey’s hips, pulling him closer, ramming their groins together. “You are happy to do it,” he said, and his nose nudged the long hair away from Lindsey’s neck so his teeth could play over the arteries. “I could have killed you. Could have tortured you, then killed you… could kill you right now.” And teeth sank in, blunt but hard, sending pain and pleasure shooting out in every direction.

Lindsey gasped and bucked against the hands holding him down until the pressure eased off, his cock and his nipples tingling like they’d been bit, too. “Shit… fuck! Darla had her teeth in me. Coulda killed me a dozen times. Tell me, boss, what is it about me you vampires find so fuckin’ easy to resist?”

“Oh, Lindsey. You know when someone suffers this pretty, killing them only ends the fun.”

Now Lindsey was so turned on he let himself flow like water down Angel’s lap, generating friction-heat with every part of his body on the way down, until his knees hit the cold plastic rolling matt and Angel’s bigger hands are dragging his toward his belt.

Angel paused, picking up Lindsey’s hands, thumbs playing over palms. “Which of these is the evil one?”

“Why don’t you judge for yourself?” Lindsey rubbed the heel of his left hand into Angel’s cock.

Angel’s eyelids fluttered, but somehow the bastard regained his control. “Don’t make too much noise,” he said, “I have a conference call at two.”

Lindsey opened Angel’s fly, watching the big man’s impassive face. No way, he thought, is the fucker going to go on with business like I’m not here.

But that was precisely what Angel had in mind, as Lindsey reached into silk boxers and lifted Angel’s balls, caressing them and trying every trick in the book to show just how evil his hands could be.

Angel’s cock jumped and twitched, filled and dribbled, but Angel just scooted to the edge of his seat, spread his legs, and bent back over his portfolio.

Lindsey licked the broad, spongy head. The pre-come was sweet and efflusive, making the whole thing slippery. Damn but it was a big hung of meat. He wasn’t sure his mouth could open that far, but he pressed his lips to it, let them glide over the soft flesh and be guided apart by the hardness underneath. He got it most of the way in when Angel casually thrust his hips forward, filling Lindsey’s mouth and blocking the back of his throat. His gorge rose and his lungs fluttered with panic. A large hand dropped to his head and those hips rocked again, more gently, the round, soft surface of Angel’s cock stroking the roof of his mouth.

What was it Holland always said? “Close your eyes and think of your next sports car”? Fucking prick. Lindsey’s eyes were closed, all right, and leaking just a little bit of tears to match the drool escaping the corners of his mouth as his hands worked, pumping and feeding himself that big stack of meat. Angel kept his hand on the back of Lindsey’s head, stroking and urging him forward. Yeah, Lindsey thought, no need to draw him a road map. His jaw was already hurting as he took in a big breath, opened his throat up and let the big fucker in.

He almost immediately gagged, fought, and Angel groaned.

The phone buzzed. “Angel? Um… are you done with that whatever it was with McDonald? Because it’s two and I have the Bardini ambassador on the line.”

“Patch him through, Harmony. I’m ready.”

_The fucker is not going to put this on speaker phone_ , Lindsey thought, just as he heard that familiar tin-can sound of a speaker phone connecting.

“Hello, Mr. Bank?”

“Mr. Angel! So good of you to take a personal interest in our case. Is Mr. Retty on the phone as well?”

Lindsey listened in, he couldn’t help it. Years of watching for the slightest advantage wouldn’t let him not. It was a boring meeting, nothing new, but he memorized the important facts while sucking vigorously and pumping Angel hard.

Angel twitched, and the hand on the back of Lindsey’s head suddenly pulled him off, held him back. Lindsey gasped for breath and wiped the drool from his chin. Angel’s dick hung in front of him, quivering and wet, while above Angel’s eyes were closed, his mouth a grim line as he tried to concentrate on the call.

“Yes, it’s agreed then. Harmony? You’ll draw up the papers?”

“Already on it, Bossy.”

“Don’t call me ‘bossy’ in front of the clients.”

A tinny laugh over the speaker. “Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen. We’ll talk again on Friday.”

Lindsey held still, unsure what was going on, what was what, until Angel clicked off the phone with his free hand. Then, surprisingly, he scooted his chair back, leaving Lindsey feeling exposed in the light.

“Now that annoying evil business is done with,” Angel said, and grabbed Lindsey by his lapels.

His chest landed on the leather portfolio, rounded corners doing little to prevent the cardboard digging in through his shirt as Angel shucked Lindsey’s pants off with practiced ease. “Wait… what the fuck… Angel, you can’t just…!”

Ripping pain, sharp and sudden and how the hell could a man’s cock be so hard he could just do that? Lindsey gritted his teeth and bore down, waiting for it to give way to that watery unease while Angel pushed him hard into the desk, making quiet little noises, only the softest, most necessary grunts.

There, the pain was dissipating, not completely, but enough that it and the shame were just spice, making the fuck dirtier. Lindsey’s cock swelled against the hard surface of the desk and he started trying to move. He knew he didn’t have long to try and get off before Angel. (And he knew if he didn’t get off before Angel, he’d be leaving with his cock hard.)

“You like that, counselor? Not much difference between lawyers and whores, is there?”

“All the difference.” Lindsey pushed back, hard, liking the compression, he groaned. “Selling your body’s more honest.”

Big hands, then, holding him down, one tugging his hair, tingling his scalp with little twinges, delicate echoes of the deep agony still dissipating in his gut.

And then Angel was pressing hard, holding still, as his release flowed out of him. Fuck, Lindsey was on the edge. He wriggled, trying to get a little more stimulation.

Angel knocked his face into the glass surface of the desk and pulled out, all at once.

Cold and wet moved down his leg. Blood or cum or both. Lindsey didn’t want to get up. His ribs ached as he lifted off the desk. “Fuck! Asshole.”

And Angel smacked his ass, just a little harder than friendly. “Thanks, counselor. That really clears the head. You can get the fuck out of my office now.”

It couldn’t get more humiliating, Lindsey thought as he righted his clothing and limped toward the office door.

Which, of course, was just begging fate for a nice shiv in the back. The office door slammed open, a whirl of black leather and white hair storming in. “Look, Peaches. I’ve had about enough…” Spike stopped. “Uh…”

Angel was tidying up the papers on the desk – understandably skewed. He snorted, like he was swallowing a laugh and it got stuck in his throat.

Lindsey ducked his head under the all too knowing glare he got from Spike.

“Lindsey?” Angel asked, tone far too calm. “Could you escort this unemployed man out of my office?”

The blood was rushing to his cheeks so fast he felt his brain empty and his eyesight dim. Lindsey didn’t notice if Spike followed him or not. He ran from the building, ran to his apartment.

Knowing he’d have to go back to work the next day. And the day after that. Word would spread. Eyes would track him in the hallways.

And he’d come back.


End file.
